


La Clé de notre Liberté

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Romance, Rupture, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N'oublie pas mon amour, ne m'oublie pas mais aime à nouveau. Trouve ta fin heureuse et vis-la pour moi. Et un jour, si tu le souhaites encore, on se retrouvera ... Juste toi et moi ... Quand la liberté sera reine. Et si tu le veux, si tu en fais le voeu, on se battra pour retrouver la clé : celle de notre liberté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Clé de notre Liberté

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoudesBois](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LoudesBois).



Tout le monde croit qu'à la fin, il y aura un nous, qu'on survivra à toutes les épreuves de la vie – sinon pourquoi se mettre en couple ? Pourquoi croire encore aux fins heureuses et aux contes de fées ? On croit être amoureuse, que tu es celle qu'il me faut et puis le destin s'en mêle. Tout recommence. On se bat. On s'accroche à ce bout de paradis qui commence à dériver et à se décrocher. On flotte entre enfer et réalité. On commence à sentir, à savoir. 

Chaque moment passé avec elle me fait comprendre que ce n'est plus toi et moi. Petites incertitudes, voilà l'impression d'être trois qui s'immisce. Je tente d'être compréhensive, de me dire que ton regard n'a pas changé, que tu n'as pas changé. Il y a toujours un nous, ce n'est que moi qui me fais un film. Hier, c'était nous contre le monde. Aujourd'hui, le monde est contre nous et tu n'es plus complètement mienne. Tu ne connais pas mes soupçons, mes peurs, mes angoisses : toutes autour de te laisser derrière moi. Dans ma tête, elle reste juste cette autre, ce mot qui fait de l'ombre à notre histoire. Je ne suis pas stupide, je me voile simplement la face. Je ne voulais pas reconnaitre que notre fin approche. 

Personne à la maison, ce soir. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. A la place, je navigue sur notre histoire, me rappelle les bons moments une dernière fois. Parce que, ce soir, j'ai pris la décision de partir. Partir avant que tu ne me quittes. Je suis confuse, nos bons moments s'effacent déjà. Je veux en finir le plus vite possible. Devenir un simple nom sur ton tableau de chasse : Quinn Fabray, ex de Rachel Berry. Plus rien ne me retient ce soir, pas quand tu es avec elle. Photos, trophées, récompenses, je laisse le tout dans mon sillage. Les lumières s'éteignent une à une au fil de ma visite, fermant les fenêtres de notre passé. Plus rien ne me retient. 

Me voilà sur la terrasse, cet endroit qui a tant voulu dire pour moi, pour nous: celui où je t'ai demandée en mariage, celui où tu m'as dit oui, témoin de tant de bons moments. Je me vois agir naturellement, ranger, repousser, remettre : comme si tu étais occupée à bronzer au soleil et que je passais derrière toi pour remettre le tout en ordre.

Tout est noir maintenant : même le spot extérieur ne suffit plus, même la lune est faible ce soir. C'est un signe. Il ne peut en être autrement. Le lampadaire dans la rue a été cassé quelques nuits plus tôt dans la semaine. Ce même soir où j’ai vu dans la vitre qui allait advenir de nous. Il ne s'en est pas encore relevé ... moi non plus. Pas après qu'il m'ait aidé à prendre ma décision, celle que tu me reprocheras, celle que je prends pour nous préserver toutes les deux. Ce n'est même pas un choix, c'est un devoir que j'accomplis. Je te quitte Rachel. Et même si tu ne comprends pas encore pourquoi, tout fera sens un jour. Je tente de rester cool mais ce monologue dans ma tête me fatigue et me pousse vers le bord de la falaise. Je ne peux pas encore me laisser aller. Je dois te parler ... te dire pour la dernière fois que je t'aime et que tu es toute ma vie ... que c'est pour ça que je m'en vais. 

Le papier avec ces quelques mots t'attendra sur la table du salon, là où un rayon de lune te permettra de les lire sans que le monde ne puisse distinguer tes larmes dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les mots ont été soigneusement choisis et flotteront entre nous pour l'éternité. J'ai juste besoin de te dire une dernière fois que je t'aime. J'attrape mon téléphone - celui qui restera ici avec toi - et compose ton numéro. Deux, trois tonalités et puis ta voix joyeuse me surprend. Tu viens de terminer le premier acte et tout va bien pour toi. Tu es heureuse, là où tu es sensée être. Mon coeur boit ses inflexions de bonheur que tu envoies à travers l'espace jusqu'à moi. Je me sens privilégiée. Je laisse mon amour pour toi s'exprimer et je te charme de quelques mots. Tout pour te faire oublier l'inquiétude que tu dois sentir à travers ma voix. Je n'ai jamais réellement pu te le cacher. 

Déjà, tu me rassures, tu me rappelles que l'Autre n'est que temporaire. Mais je sais la vérité, je la sens. L'Autre, elle est là pour la vie. Elle me hantera jusqu'à la fin. Tu m'assures être à mes côtés et moi, je ne veux plus t'imposer ce choix. Je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ton bonheur pour moi, pour ce vœu que tu as prononcé à notre mariage : pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais pour le pire, ma chérie, je ne pourrais jamais te faire vivre ça. Je veux y croire mais cela fait longtemps que j'ai appris que les fins heureuses n'étaient pas pour la plupart des méchants. Ma fin heureuse, c'était toi et moi. Maintenant que nous sommes trois, je n'y arrive plus. 

Ta voix est douce. Comme si tu te doutais. Une vraie musique pour mes oreilles fatiguées. Je suis ta copine, ton amante, ta femme et je t'aime. Je te le dis, promets juste pour sentir encore une fois ce feu qui s'empare de moi. Tu finis par raccrocher, elle t'appelle à nouveau : elle, la scène, la gloire, ta porte de sortie, ce qui t'a permis de tenir jusqu'à maintenant. Elle qui n'a jamais réussi à nous séparer s'est trouvé un substitut adéquat. Dans la nuit, je chuchote mes derniers mots pour toi, convaincue que tu arriveras à les entendre de ton petit théâtre. Une signature, testament posé sur ton oreiller, les papiers de divorce sont prêts chez notre avocat, il passera demain. Je t'aime mon amour. J'emporte avec moi un fragment de ton odeur, le souvenir de ton rire et la chaleur de ton corps. Ne m'en veux pas, je pars pour toi. Pour que tu gardes de moi, cette image parfaite et si irréelle à la fois. 

Cette stupide maladie a réussi là où le monde n'y était pas parvenu. Elle me pousse à m'éloigner pour de bon. Dire au revoir n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé et tu sais que je ne partirais pas si je croisais ton regard. Il faut que je te quitte maintenant, tant que tu es avec elle. Loin de moi, loin pour ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter. Toutes les portes claquent dans mon sillage, comme un rappel que cet appartement est maintenant le tien, vide de ma présence, de nous. Car il ne peut y avoir de nous si je m'en vais loin de toi, n'est-ce pas ? 

Aujourd'hui, ce soir, je referme la porte d'entrée. N'oublie pas mon amour, ne m'oublie pas mais aime à nouveau. Trouve ta fin heureuse et vis-la pour moi. Et un jour, si tu le souhaites encore, on se retrouvera ... Juste toi et moi ... Quand la liberté sera reine. Et si tu le veux, si tu en fais le vœu, on se battra pour trouver la clé : celle de notre liberté.


End file.
